Enter: Tachibana Chitose! On Hiatus
by Hamster1st
Summary: I made a wish on a shooting star, to be with Sanji in the world of OP, but I never thought that it would come true. I'm sorry Mom, Dad, dear sister of mine, but hell yes! I'm in One Piece! Future Pairing: SanjixOC Rating: T (For Chitose's Swearing)
1. Prologue

**Don't own OP, but do own Chitose**

* * *

It was a normal day for Tachibana R. Chitose. A girl who was constantly reading fanfiction on her computer. But she never thought that the next morning, she would wake up in the baratie in nothing but her night clothes.

Anyway, here's the real prologue...

Chitose would always get up,

eat breakfast,

brush her teeth,

go to school,

come home,

go on PC for a little while,

eat a small dinner,

go to her tae-kwon-do class,

eat more dinner,

brush her teeth,

go to bed.

That was her routine. Until one night, she made a wish. Can you guess what it was? Well if you can, don't spoil it please, if you can't, I'll tell you. You see, whenever she went on her computer, it was always to watch One Piece, and her absolute **_favorite _**character... was Sanji. So she wished on a shooting star (cheesy right?) and when she woke up...


	2. Chapter 1: Tachibana Chitose!

**Don't own OP, but do own Chitose**

* * *

**Chitose's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the feeling of swallowing salty water. So here's my first thought, 'huh. I wonder how I got into the ocean?' now I know what you're thinking, 'how the hell can she stay so calm at a time like this?' well here's my answer, "Holy motherfucking, god forsaken, puddle of ocean **_shit! _**Get me the _**fuck **_outta' here!"

By this time, I realized that I had floated to the surface and exclaimed to no one in particular, "Yes! It worked!" "Care to tell me **_what _**worked miss?" a voice from my right asked. "My swearing." I said with a completely straight face, while turning my head to the direction of the voice, causing the voice... holy crap! It's Chef Zeff! Anyway, causing _**Chef Zeff**_ to anime fall. By then I noticed a... chibi... Sanji?

'Mom, Dad, dear sister of mine, please forgive me for making that wish and leaving you, but hell yes! I'm in One Piece!'

* * *

After a while of talking, I eventually came inside the restaurant. "Here's a towel Miss..." Chibi Sanji trailed off while giving me a towel. "Chitose, Tachibana Chitose. Thank you for the towel." I answered as I took the towel and started drying my hair. "I'm Sanji." 'okay that clears that up'.

"Nice to meet you." I answered smiling. "Um Sanji-san? I... don't suppose I could borrow some dry clothes? Mine are kinda'..." I was pretty sure he got the idea as he looked at my clothes and blushed. You see I was wearing white before I went to bed. "R.. right. I'm pretty sure the only one's that'll fit you are mine, I hope that's okay." He said as he started walking to, what I supposed was, his room.

I followed him since I would need a private place to change. I assume he noticed, because when we got to the dresser in his room, he said, "There's the dresser, pick out anything you like. See ya'" and left and closed the door. "I really hope I don't find his underwear drawer, no offence Sanji-san." I grimaced as I rummaged through the drawers until I found an outfit that was suitable.

I started to undress when , "Oi, Sanji, it's time to start cooking." A guy's voice said as they opened the door. I screamed. I mean, what girl wouldn't when she was undressing and a guy suddenly barged in. As expected in an anime, everyone rushed upstairs. "get out, get out , GET OUT!" I yelled while throwing random objects towards the door. "Sanji turned into a girl!" The guy who opened the door earlier yelled while running down the stairs.

"No you dunce! I'm right here!" Sanji yelled back, also running down the stairs. I closed the door and locked it as I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I got dressed, came downstairs, and went straight to Sanji. "Thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes Sanji-san." I said.

"She still looks like a female Sanji." The guy who barged in on me, of who'm I assumed was Patty. Whispered to the other guy, who I assumed was Carne. So I sent them a death glare, and they visibly flinched.

"Hey Sanji-san, can I work here with you? I can cook, I'm willing to clean, and I don't really have anywhere else to go anyway." I asked Sanji. "That's not up to me you know. And besides, you have to know how to fight if you're going to work here." Sanji replied. "A. I know. And B. I can fight." I said as I yawned out of boredom.

"So the little girly wants to be a cook, did I hear that right?" Chef Zeff asked from behind us. "Can ya' prove yourself?" "Sure." I shrugged. He led me into the kitchen where I began examining the equipment. "Let's see is everything I need here?" I checked the fridge, the spice racks, the knives, everything. Then I deduced that everything I needed was here.

"Okay let's get started." I said as I rolled up my sleeves. First, I remembered, I had to make the curry powder. So I mixed cardamon, coriander, cinnamon, allspice, turmeric, cumin, white pepper, and ground cloves together. Then I started on the curry. First I sauteed the onions, then I brown the chicken with it, next I added the carrots and water and brought it to a boil, then I added the pureed apple, salt, and curry powder.

**27 Minutes Later...**

For the roux, I melted butter in a saucepan, then added the flour and curry powder, next I added a dash of cayenne pepper and black pepper, then I added ketchup and tonkatsu sauce until it started crumbling, then I turned off the heat, added the water, and stirred. Then I added the roux to the curry and stirred until it thickened up, next I added the peas and cooked for about two minutes, and now it's done!

I put it in four bowls with rice on the bottom, and served everyone. After Chef Zeff had taken a few bites, I asked, "Well?" "You're in girly." he answered.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you like my new story, I've been wanting to write this for quite a while now! Time skip in next chappy. I'll try to write it soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beggining Of The Journey

**Don't own OP, but do own Chitose**

* * *

**Chitose's P.O.V.**

It's been six years since I came to this world. And Sanji has grown up a little, can't say the same for me, you know, flirting with ladies, started smoking, getting taller, calling people shithead or shitcook, that sort of thing. The only few things that's really changed about me is I have two layers of hair now, one that goes past my shoulders and one that just goes past my ears, I wear the longer layer in two buns covered with cloth. I like to wear black baggy pants with a colorful shirt (today I was wearing my favorite, an orange spaghetti strap shirt). And My height 'n curves.

I had to be a waitress nowadays because most of them got too scared of the pirates that came here and quit. So anyway, I had just taken an order to the kitchen, when a cannonball burst threw Chef Zeff's room! '... wait a second, doesn't Luffy come in now?' I thought to myself with a curious look.

Then I saw was Luffy getting dragged in by some chefs into Zeffs room and thought, 'poor guy...' while shaking my head. Then I turned my head to Sanji, Who seemed to be making fun of a customer, And since I had no tables to wait at the time, I went over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey! Is it customary to serve it's soup with insects!?" Sanji's customer asked/yelled when I got over there. "What's this damn bug in my soup!?" "Pardon me sir, but I'm afraid I do not know. I'm not very knowledgeable about the many varieties of insects you see." Sanji replied with a very gentlemanly face.

I had to cover my mouth at the giggle that almost escaped then. Sanji can be oh so funny. Apparently, everyone else thought so too. Well... everyone _except _Sanji's customer. Who smashed the table in with his fist. 'wow. Ever thought about anger management dude?' I thought to myself.

"Seems like you have no idea who you're dealing with..." Sanji's customer said with a very angry expression on his face. 'Aaaaand, now Sanji's pissed...' I thought warily looking at his face. "Now, now sir. Can't you still eat this soup as long as I remove the bug?" he asked, but I could tell he was trying to remain polite.

"What did you say!? I'm a paying customer! For a damn cook, aren't you quite full of yourself!?" Sanji's customer yelled.

"Fullbody, stop! Just forgive him!" Sanji's customer's, aparently named Fullbody, date yelled desperately. "Can money, fill up your stomach?" Sanji asked with a glare. 'oh great.' I thought as Sanji said that, knowing that was the last straw.

'I'll skip the gory one sided fight for now'

"Fullbody..." Fullbody's date said in horror. For Sanji was holding a very bloody Marine's face in his hand. "Remember this... going against a cook on the seas, is tantamount suicide..." Sanji said with a dark face. "Don't you dare waste food."

"WHAT!? The customer is being...!?" Patty Yelled with his eyes bulging out. "You again Sanji!? The hell do you think you're doing to our customer!? Not only that, that man's a marine lieutenant!" "Hmm? Oh it's just you, the shitty cook. Don't call my name so casually like that." Sanji said casually. "I ain't gonna' stand by and let a shitty cook call me a shitty cook!" Patty practically had steam coming out of his nose by now. I giggled at them.

"And you, Chitose, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!?" Patty yelled at me and I grimaced at how loud he was being. "The confident bastard deserved it." I shrugged. Patty then turned his attention back at Sanji, obviously annoyed with me, and said, "It's a restaurants duty to serve it's customers! Just how do you explain you injuring our precious customer?"

"So what if he's the customer? He dared to waste our food and insulted a cook! I was only teaching him a lesson." I could tell Sanji was getting pissed again. "What's with this place!? How can there be a restaurant that ill-treats customers to this extent!? I'll close down the restaurant! I'll report this place to the government!" That got _me _pissed. "You're going to report us, are you now? Well, then I guess I have no choice but to kill you right now." Sanji threatened. "Hey now, don't forget about me Sanji-kun." I said while cracking my knuckles and having my bangs hang over my face, making me look even more threatening.

"W-Wha!?" Fullbody exclaimed with a look of terror on his face. "No, stop!" A random cook yelled at us. "God, it just get's me so angry..." Sanji started. "Hold them down or they might seriously kill him!" one of the three cooks that were holding Sanji down yelled in fright. "To see a damn spoiled son of a bitch like you!" Sanji continued. "Just who do you think you are!?" Sanji and I said in usion.

'Good, he looks terrified.' I thought darkly. Then Chef Zeff and... is that Luffy? Anyway, then Chef Zeff and Luffy came crashing through the ceiling. "Whew, that scared the crap outta' me." Luffy said as I held in a giggle. Chef Zeff then looked up at the ceiling as another random chef asked, "S-sir, what are you doing!?" "Shit! The ceiling of my beautiful restaurant is..." Chef Zeff started. "This is all your fault you damn brat!" "You destroyed it yourself!" Luffy argued.

"Sir! Please stop Sanji for us!" one of the cooks that held Sanji yelled desperately. 'they must have noticed that I had calmed down'. "Sanji! Are you running wild in my restaurant again!?" Chef Zeff asked angrily.

"Shut up you shitty geezer..." Sanji grumbled. "It's exactly as it seems sir! And this time, Sanji beat up some idiot marine lieutenant!" Patty complained. "Are you trying to ruin my restaurant, you little shit!?" Chef Zeff Yelled as he kicked Sanji in the face. "Ah, isn't that the guy who fired the cannonball earlier? Why's he all bloodied up?" Luffy asked no one in-particular.

"And you! Get the hell out already!" Zeff exclaimed as he kicked Bastardbody(get it?) in the face. "The customers are our gods!" Patty said. "Not surprising you'd call them your gods, considering that they can actually stomach your shitty food..." Sanji replied. "Yeah Patty, your food _is _pretty much crap." I joined in. "Patty! Sanji! Chitose! If your gonna' fight then do it in the kitchen!" Zeff yelled. "Sure thing Zeff-san." I replied.

Then a Marine burst through the doors and yelled, "Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody! It's an emergency! Forgive me sir but... He's escaped from the ship's prison!" "This place sure is noisy." Luffy sighed.

"The underling of pirate Krieg has escaped! It took seven of us just to capture him in the first place, but now he's gone!" The random marine yelled. "That's impossible! He shouldn't even have the strength to move! He was on the verge of death when we captured him three days ago, not to mention he hasn't had a single scrap of food since then!" Bastardbody exclaimed angrily.

"A member of K-Krieg's crew!?" "The same pirate Krieg whose crew is said to be the strongest in all of east blue!" Some customers shrieked. "Most likely." I shrugged. "Please forg..." The random marine started, but was shot and killed just before he could finish.

'Aaand, let the screamfest begin' I thought glumly, knowing how loud it would be. "Aghhhhh!"s and "Kyaaaa"s went echoing though the restaurant. "One customer, coming this way." Patty sighed. "He better not start any trouble in my restaurant." Zeff said. "A Pirate?" Luffy questioned. "*ignore*" Sanji blew out smoke from his cigarette. "And I'm guessing I'll be cleaning up the body when we're done with him." I grumbled.

Silence and stares echoed though out the restaurant... not at _me mind you._ "Anything will do... just bring me some food... This place _is_ a restaurant right?" Krieg's underling asked. "Welcome you squid-faced bastard!" Patty _tried_ to exclaim happily. Keywords: 'tried' and 'happily'. "W-what!?" A customer asked in shock, and I could tell all the other customers were thinking the same thing.

"I'm only gonna' say this one more time so listen up! I'm a customer, and as such, you'll bring me food this instant!" Krieg's underling said angrily. "Pardon me dumbass, but... Do you have any money?" Patty provoked him. "You accept lead?" Kr- you know what, I'm just gonna name him underling until I find out his name. Anyway, underling asked. "So you don't have any money?" Patty asked angrily.

Patty then used both his fists like a hammer, and took underling out with one swing... as well as the table. "Ohhhh!" The normal people exclaimed happily. "What!?" Bastardbody yelled. "Damn that Patty, how dare he break the table!" Zeff said angrily. "Woah, he's pretty strong." Luffy said. "If you can't pay the bill, Then you ain't no customer!"

'Grooowwl'

"Oh? is that your stomach rumbling?" Patty asked. "That was... just me farting, you bastard. So hurry up and bring me some food." underling said as I sweatdropped and thought, 'Does he really think anyone'll believe that?'. "**If you're not a paying customer, then get the hell outta here!**" Patty yelled very, loudly. '*tick mark* Patty, please shut up already.' I thought angrily. "This is a restaurant for paying customers! I ain't even gonna give a single bread crumb to a broke-ass pirate scum like you!" Patty yelled while kicking underling. 'Adding insult to injury, that's enough. He's gonna get it.' I thought right before Sanji held me back. 'Ah, you're planning on feeding him, aren't you Sanji-kun?'. "Now then ladies and gentlemen! Please enjoy the rest of your meals!" Patty exclaimed happily.

* * *

Outside the Baratie, you could clearly hear underling's stomach growling.

'clunk'

Sanji set down a plate while I set down a drink of water. Then underling looked up from his position to see the food. "Eat." Sanji said plainly. Underling soon began gobbling up he food and water that we at set out for him. "I don't know what to say... I've never had such delicious food... in my entire life! I'm so grateful! I thought I was going to die! I thought it was all over for me!" underling said happily. 'wow, eating and crying at the same time, how does he not choke?' I thought.

"It's damn good, right?" Sanji asked smiling.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I was trying to make it as long as I could while having the stress of losing followers if I didn't update soon, now THAT'S tiring. Anyway, here are some of my replies to the reviews (thank you reviewers, without you, this story would have been deleted a while ago), I hope you keep reviewing! P.S. If you find any errors, or you think I could do better on something, please tell me, but try not to be mean.**

**_CathyX1: _****In the second chapter, Chitose is eleven and Sanji is twelve. In this chapter and until the timeskip, Chitose is seventeen and Sanji is eighteen. Sorry for making the first two chapters so short, I hope this one is better!**

**_hesmus: _****I'm very glad to hear that. Please continue to read this, even if it does take a while to update.**

_**Nispedana:**_** Thank you. *Minor Spoiler* Sanji is actually just her type of guy, Sweet, handsome/cute, and unintentionally funny! *Spoiler End* If it helps, you can click on the image for the story to see it better, it's of Chitose and Sanji hugging (though it's when they are seventeen and eighteen). Hopefully you won't see the rest (A.K.A. the end) for a VERY long time. But I will update whenever I can. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3: Author's Note: Hiatus

I am extremely sorry for two things: 1. That I actually had to write an authors note, and 2. that I have lost the will to write more of this story.

Don't worry, I will write more, just... not for a while. Like I said I am extremely sorry, please don't hate me.

P.S. If any of you are also d. gray man fans I am going to start writing a LaviXOC story. Please don't hate me!


End file.
